The sexy twins
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: On a certain Island in Paradise, two Whitebeard commanders, Thatch and Marco will have a dream or two come true. Even Shanks and Mihawk will have their dreams come true. And all in a bar, where two twins works. Warning: Lemons, OC's and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I want to warn you, before you read this story. There will be sex. More specific two threesome (man-woman-man). There will also be some yaoi.**

**This story is writing by me, but the idea is from me and my sister, DianasLilleMus. Both OC are made up by us.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the characters. I only own my own OC. The other OC is my sisters.**

* * *

There is an Island in Paradise well-known for their pirate friendly towns. It's known by the name of Pirates Paradise or PP. Actually its name is Wineland. The main industry is Wine, mostly Red Wine. Most pirates come here once in a while. The entertainment is good, the women beautiful and easy going. The same goes for the men, so female pirates were also seen here.

On this Island the 'Fun' Bar was the best bar to get the best drinks, service and if you needed sexual relief, either men or female, you got the sexiest and most beautiful whores or if you got really lucky you might get the chance to sleep with one of the waitresses. They weren't whores, but they were mostly the reason why people came to this bar. To get serviced by them, flirt with them and see if they got lucky.

As this bar was so attractive, it was full every evening, but only few got the V.I.P tables (Very Important Pirates). If you were a 'high ranked' pirate or belonged to one, like the Red-Hair Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates or another Yonkou, then you was certain of getting a V.I.P table. The most loved and wanted waitresses tended those tables.

It was just Marco's luck that Thatch dragged him to this place of all places. Most of their crew was in other bars, while Thatch always had dreamt of going to this bar. And since he hates going alone, he dragged Marco along. Normally he would drag Izo or Haruta along, but Izo had the watch duty and Haruta was sick, down with the flu.

Therefor the two now sat at one of the V.I.P tables, waiting for the waitress to come. They had barely been sitting for a minute, as the owner came to them, greeting them politely and asked them what they preferred. Man, female, high, size and looks. They could tell him what they wanted and he would try and match their wishes the best he could.

Thatch grinned and told him exactly what they were looking for. A young and tall woman, around 175 cm, long hair, shining eyes, big breast, small waist and an ass he could grab. Marco rolled his eyes slightly, but told the owner he and Thatch would share the waitress. After all, they were here to explore this bar and maybe later they would hook up with a whore if they felt like it.

The owner nodded and retreated, saying that their waitress would soon arrive and he hoped she would be of their liking. Thatch leaned back, grinning. Though the prizes here were high, he had saved up for this. For months he had plagued Marco and Whitebeard to go here and finally they had thought the crew needed some sort of vacation. And the crew had been more than happy for the decision, though Izo had the bad luck of being the first on watch duty, but they would stay for two weeks.

Soon their waitress arrived with a flirting and beautiful smile. Her hair was long and dark purple. Her silver eyes shined brightly and Thatch felt himself drawn to them. She was exactly 175 cm, with an hourglass figure. She was just what Thatch had 'ordered'. She was dressed in a black top and silver miniskirt. On her feet were long black high heeled boots that went to the middle of her tights. On her neck was a silver necklace, she had a silver bracelet and silver earrings.

"Welcome to the 'Fun' Bar. I'm Kira and I'll be your waitress for tonight," she said smiling.

"Hey Kira. You're really an eye-candy," Thatch grinned.

Kira chuckled. "So I've heard many times. What can I bring you?" she asked.

"The best sake you got -yoi," said Marco.

Kira smiled and left. Marco was smirking, also liking the sight of their waitress. As Thatch, he had let his eyes wander over her body, feeling aroused by her. Thatch elbowed him teasingly, knowing that Marco liked what he saw. Before he could vocally tease him, Kira turned back with some bottles of sake and glasses. She placed it on the table.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Your company - yoi," said Marco and gestured her to come to sit between them.

Kira smiled and did as he asked, telling them that this serviced cost extra, to which they just said it was fine. It was why they came in the first place. To know about the services in this bar.

"So we've never had the honor of having Whitebeard pirates here. Did your curiosity get the better of you? I would love to see you around more often. Especially the two of you," Kira flirted.

Thatch grinned brightly. "This bar is so high class that most thinks it's overrated and too expensive. After all we don't want to waste our money."

"You'll get a lot from the money you spend here," said Kira with a smile.

Marco took a sip of the sake and had to agree with her on the booze. It was the best sake he ever had. Thatch also took a sip and complimented it, saying it also tasted this good, when they were with a beautiful woman like her. Kira was used to flirt and flirted back, though slight shyly, having picked up that Thatch and Marco wanted the shy act.

-x-

"Come on Taka no Me. It'll be fun. And we'll get a V.I.P. table," Shanks grinned, trying to convince Dracule Mihawk to have a drink with him.

"Why is it you always want to drag me to strange places, Akagami?" asked Mihawk annoyed, but let Shanks show him the way to this bar.

"Because I know you'll like it," Shanks grinned.

Mihawk sighed annoyed. Why was it that his frienemy (friend and enemy in one word) could convince him to do such things? Partying or drinking at a bar the whole night. He found it hard to say no to the man and even if he did, he would still end up doing as Shanks asked. So over the years he had found it less draining and annoying to just go ahead almost right away.

Mihawk was not unfamiliar with the existence of this bar. He had heard of it, but never been there. Not that he feared it, but he saw no point in it. Most 'high ranked' pirates didn't go there, but sometimes the curiosity got the better of them. Especially when the bar got such a good reputation like this one. High quality of booze, best service, best whores, most beautiful people as waitresses and V.I.P. tables.

So here they were, following a teenage girl to a table. They had barely sat down, as the owner came, greeted them and asked what they wanted. Shanks smirked, thinking over what waitress he wanted, but it was Mihawk who decided. Since Shanks had forced him here, Mihawk wanted to take the lead, so he told that he wanted a high young woman with long dark hair, lively eyes, big breast and an hourglass figure. Shanks was still smirking, as Mihawk told he owner what he preferred.

"I like it. Let's just start with her," Shanks grinned.

The owner nodded and left. Shanks grinned at Mihawk, who just gazed around. The table was isolated, so no one could see them. It was quite nice so have some privacy in a bar. The noises weren't that annoying, though you could hear some moaning, cheering and music in the background. Some had fun.

Shortly after the owner had left them, a young woman with long dark purple hair, amber colored eyes and red lips came to them. She wore a short warm orange colored dress on and red high heeled shoes. Like Mihawk had wished, she had an hourglass figure and big breast, was 174 cm and smiling flirting, which made her eyes shine with life.

"Welcome to the Pussy Bar. It's an honor to see the captain of the Red-Hair pirates and the World's Strongest Swordsman here. I'm Alyssa and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Is there anything I can bring you?" she asked.

"My, my. This bar lives up to the reputation of having beautiful waitresses. What about making sure we never run low on the best sake and red wine, while you keep us company, Alyssa?" Shanks smiled to her, eyeing her.

"Is this all?" she asked, smiling to Shanks, before her eyes went to Mihawk.

"It is," Mihawk answered.

"I have to inform you that for me to be your company for the night, you have to pay my salary," she said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll pay whatever this will cost us," said Shanks.

Alyssa smiled and left them.

"She's hot," said Shanks.

"She is also not a whore, Akagami. You have to score her if you want her in bed," said Mihawk.

"I know. That's the challenge," Shanks grinned.

Alyssa returned with sake, red wine and glasses. Shanks made room for her between him and Mihawk and he wasn't shy at all. Mihawk started to drink, observing Shanks and Alyssa. He had to admit that she was not the typical woman and still it was clear that she wasn't a whore. She had boundaries and she was not shy to tell them where those were.

-x-

Thatch was telling Kira about a prank he had pulled on Jozu a few years earlier. Marco smiled amused, remembering that prank clearly. It still was use to tease Jozu and was told for entertainment. Kira chuckled and was really entertained. She had also made sure they wouldn't run out of booze, as long as they were at the table.

"So, Kira, why is a woman like you working here -yoi?" asked Marco, as Thatch had finished his story.

She smiled. "They money is good and I get to meet new people. I just love to hear about the sea, on which I can't live," she said.

"Why can't you do so?" asked Thatch.

"I have a rare sickness. I'm allergic to sea water, so for me to live on the sea could be deadly," she said.

Both men looked horrified at her for a moment, before pity filled their eyes. Kira just told them she was happy living here, meeting pirates that had so many stories about the vast blue sea and she loved to hear about it. Marco then told her about the day when Thatch almost got eaten by a Sea King and while Thatch pouted, Kira laughed at the imagination.

"So you have a lot of great adventures then. What about more intimate adventures? What kind of experiences do you have there?" asked Kira, playing a little drunk and flirty.

"You're not that shy or you've have a little too much, hon. Well, let's just say that it can be very lonely on a ship alone, so we do enjoy each other's company from time to time, but it's best with a woman," said Thatch and smiled to her.

Kira blushed lightly. "Well, it's not the same, that I'm sure of," she said.

"Though a dream of ours have not come true yet -yoi," said Marco and leaned closer to her, placing a hand on her tight.

"What kind of dream do you have in mind, Marco-kun?" she smiled.

Thatch smirked, knowing exactly what Marco was talking about. Both had talked about it before, many times before, but whenever they hit land and wanted to live it out, the woman either wasn't in to it and if they got a whore, it was too expensive for their taste. Maybe they could get lucky here. It seemed that Kira didn't mind them being close to her or touch her.

"Me, Thatch and a sexy woman together -yoi," he grinned.

Kira lifted an eyebrow. Oh this was really interesting. Two hot men wanting her and not one on one, but together. She had gotten some invitations before, but she had always declined, because the men were not her type. But here she got two men, both to her liking and both wanted to pleasure her together. It was really tempting.

-x-

Shanks was really turned on by Alyssa. She was a real hottie and she was not shy and flirted back. The way she laughed and moved was seducing and intoxicating. He wanted her so badly, but he had also a longing for something else. He gazed at Mihawk and saw something really rare in the man's eyes. Lust. Shanks smirked, knowing that Mihawk wanted her as well.

"So, Alyssa. What kind of men can get your interest?" asked Shanks.

"Hmm. Good-looking, strong and intelligence. I hate when pirates who comes here and buys my company only wants to get into my panties and don't want to talk," she said.

"Well you got that in me," Shanks grinned, making Mihawk raise his eyebrow slightly.

"Intelligence? I doubt that," said Mihawk, making Alyssa chuckle.

"I also likes when a man can make me laugh. Don't think I'm oblivious to what you want, but you're not that desperate or hasty. I like your company," she said.

Shanks grinned and cheered with her. She had chosen to drink red wine, which Mihawk liked. They had talked about many different things, like what kind of adventure Shanks had, how life on this Island was and what types of men there were.

"So Alyssa, how many men were lucky to get you?" asked Shanks bluntly.

"Not many. I do have self-respect and high standard," she said.

"Ever been with more than one at the same time?" asked Mihawk.

Alyssa was taken slightly aback by his question. Sure she had picked up that both wanted her, but that Mihawk had interest in her and Shanks at the same time was slight surprising and it did turn her on, just the thought of it. She noticed Shanks smirk and felt his hand on her tight, slowly caressing her.

"No, but the thought have crossed my mind," she said.

"Care to try it with us?" whispered Shanks in her ear, making her shiver lightly.

"We could give you pleasure on a whole new level," said Mihawk, now also caressing her tight.

Alyssa was very tempted. Their hands, their words and the small kisses, Shanks placed on her neck were driving her crazy. She looked at Mihawk and saw lust in his normal emotionless eyes and she was lost.

"Sounds interesting. I know a place where we can be without getting disturbed," she said.

"Lead the way, honey," whispered Shanks.

She smiled and left the table. Mihawk and Shanks followed, having taken the bottles of sake and red wine with them, both bottles new. Alyssa gave a nod towards the bar and the man nodded back, knowing that they wouldn't need more booze for now. She led them towards some stairs in the back, where it stood _Only working personal allowed_. As they came upstairs she led them to a room with a king size bed, a desk, three chairs, a couch, a table, a mirror, a drawer and a closet. It looked like someone lived in here.

"This is my room. I only want the best," she said and gestured them to place the booze on the table.

-x-

Kira closed her eyes, as Marco and Thatch both kissed her neck and their hands caressing her tights. She let out a moan. This was good and it could become really good somewhere else. Both men knew how to convince her, though she also wanted this since she met them. It had been a while since she had been with a man, because she had standards and most pirates didn't qualify.

"This place is too small and uncomfortable for this," she said, her voice low and aroused.

"So you know a place better -yoi?" asked Marco, placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"My room. It's upstairs," she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Thatch.

She felt slight disappointed as the men stopped their kisses, but knew that it would continue once they were in her room. So she led the way to her room, which was across Alyssa's and looked identical. Both women were the best waitress and made the best money. The owner had no qualm in letting them have the best. It was because of them he got so many customers.

-x-

Mihawk took Shanks' bottle and placed it on the table, while Shanks started to kiss the neck and shoulders of Alyssa. She leaned against him and gave him better access to her neck. She moaned lightly, enjoying the kiss. Mihawk smirked, as he caught her lustful eyes looking at him, longing for him to get over. However he had other plans, as he poured up a glass of wine and sat down, watching Shanks doing his work.

"I see Mihawk is making himself comfortable," she said.

Shanks hummed and continued kissing her, his eyes on Mihawk. He knew what Mihawk wanted and he would give it to him, if only Alyssa would play along. She was a very confident woman, knowing what she wanted. However, Shanks would try and give his friend or rather former rival what he wanted. A show.

"Just keep your eyes on him and follow the flow, hon. I know what he wants," whispered Shanks, sending shivers down her body.

She locked her eyes with Mihawk, who casually sat on a chair, swirling the wine in the glass, watching them. Shanks smirked, as he unzipped her dress and let it fall down. She was wearing red underwear, which made Mihawk look intensely at her and made her shiver more. Shanks felt her shivers, as he slowly kissed her shoulders. He didn't dare to make a mark on such a perfect woman.

"You're a tease," she said.

Shanks unbuttoned her bra, letting it fall off her body and showing Mihawk her breasts. Shanks then cupped her breasts, making her moan and tossing her head back. Mihawk smirked, enjoying how Shanks prepared her for their fun. Soon he would step in and things would get heated.

"Am I still a tease, hon? Keep looking at Mihawk," Shanks said and massaged her breasts.

Alyssa once more locked her eyes with Mihawk's. His eyes were so intense and filled with lust that it turned her even more on. Shanks' hands were now caressing her body, while he kissed and sucked her ear. She moaned more, as Shanks moved his way down, placing butterfly kisses all over her back. While he went down, he also took of her panties, letting them glide down her long legs.

She stepped out of her shoes and her panties. Shanks smirked, as Mihawk rose from his seat and went over to them, lifting her up and gently threw her onto her bed. She gasped as he did so, but it was clear she was really hot for the next step. Shanks followed Mihawk, while taking of his shirt. Mihawk had placed his sword next to the bed on the side he was and had also taken of his jacket, showing them his well-trained biceps.

* * *

**Kira is my sister's OC and Alyssa is mine. The chapter will contain more sex. So be patience and wait :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains sex scenes, now you've been warned (and also yaoi).**

* * *

As soon as Kira had closed the door to her room, Thatch pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He was never good at waiting, making Marco chuckle lightly, as he started to lift up her top, not wanting to let his friend wait. Thatch broke the kiss long enough for Marco to pull off her top, before his lips once more found hers. She was moaning lightly into his mouth, enjoying his passionate kiss and Marco skilled hands that were massaging her breasts. Both men knew what they were doing, though it was the first time they had a woman with them.

Slowly the men got her to the bed, while undressing her. Kira was not sure how they did it, but she was undressed, as Thatch pushed her onto the bed. Then he and Marco grinned down at her, while they got undressed. Her chest was raising and falling fast, her breath heavy and her eyes filled with lust, as she saw the strong muscles of the men. They stripped themselves to the boxers.

"Teasers," she smirked and got onto her knees.

Thatch crawled onto the bed, while Kira went over to them. He pushed her down, making her yelp in surprise, but he then kissed her neck. Marco was also on the bed, kissing and sucking on her nipples. Kira moaned and tilted her neck backwards, letting Thatch get better access to her neck. He also grabbed the other breast, which caused her to lift her body slightly. Marco then held her down, making sure she didn't moved more than they wanted her to.

"You're teasing me," she moaned.

"Is that so, Kira? We are just beginning," said Thatch.

Marco used the distraction to spread her legs and caressed her tights. She shivered lightly and moaned more. The men smirked and gazed at each other for a moment. Then Thatch started to give her butterfly kisses down her body, while Marco worked from her tights to her mouth, giving her a lustful and passionate kiss.

Thatch kissed her inner tights, making her moan into the mouth of Marco, who was squeezing her breast hard and playfully. He felt how it drove her insane and it turned him on. His cock twisted, wanting attention, yet he wouldn't give it that. Oh no, right now it was about her. Both men wouldn't give themselves attention until she had come at least once.

-x-

Mihawk leaned down over her and captured her red lips. He had placed one leg between hers, one hand on the side of her head, the other one slowly caressing her side, making her shiver from pleasure. Shanks watched their kiss and licked his lips, enjoying seeing Mihawk with her. Mihawk worked his way to her left ear, moving his body, so he was on her left side and Shanks moved to her right, starting to nipple her ear lightly, causing her to moan.

It was pure pleasure for Alyssa, as Mihawk started to kiss her neck and cupped her breast with his hand, playing with her nipple and massaging her breast alternately. Shanks worked his way with his mouth to her breast, sucking and biting it lightly. Alyssa was now completely lost in pleasure and was moaning loudly, telling the men how good it felt.

Mihawk's hand wandered down her body and caressed her inner tights, slowly moving to her womanhood. He could smell her and it aroused him. A gaze on Shanks told him that he also could smell her and wanted her. However neither was ready to just give in to their lust yet. No first she needed to come and be ready for both of them.

Shanks captured her lips, kissing her gently and in a teasing manner. As Mihawk stroke her clit teasingly, she gasped and Shanks used this to stick his tongue in her mouth and played with hers. First they battled a little, but soon she let him have the lead, moaning into his mouth, as Mihawk started to caress her clit.

Mihawk looked at Shanks, before he concentrated on her womanhood. He smirked as he heard her moan into the mouth of Shanks. It seemed that she liked it. Then he spread her legs further, before he begun to lick her, causing her to push her body upwards. Mihawk held her down, not wanting her to move too much. Her moans became louder, as Shanks moved his lips to her neck and then to her breasts, sucking and biting her nipple, while his hands cupped her other breast.

Alyssa grabbed the sheets and tossed her neck backwards, as the men worked on her body, giving her pleasure beyond what she ever had experienced before. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't think straight, only feel their tongues, hands and lips. Mihawk was now slowly giving her a finger, making her almost come.

"Let's hear it, Alyssa. Come for us," whispered Shanks, his breath making her body shiver.

And she screamed her orgasm out, while both men continued to give her pleasure. Her whole body started to shake and she couldn't lay still. Mihawk felt how she squeezed around his fingers and he smirked. Shanks looked at her flustered face, as she came down from her high, loving to see her like this. It made him even more aroused than he was and he felt his cock twist, screaming for attention.

-x-

Thatch looked at Kira's womanhood, letting a finger caress it gently, sending shivers of pleasure down her body. He watched as Marco kissed her neck and saw her toss her head backwards to give him more access. She was totally lost in pleasure and Thatch just loved the look. He slowly gave her small butterfly kisses on her inner tights, a soft kiss on her clit, before he kissed the other inner tight.

Marco looked down at Thatch, seeing how he teased her. It was clear to him that it wasn't the first time Thatch gave a woman pleasure and it made his cock twist again. Thatch then slowly and shyly started to lick her clit, making Kira moan and twist slightly. Marco helped Thatch to keep her body still, while Thatch kept licking her. Marco decided to concentrate on her breasts, licking the nipples, sucking them and squeezed them. Her moans became louder and she had grabbed the sheets.

Before she reached her climax, both men stopped, making her sulk lightly in disappointment. Thatch started to kiss her, while moving up and Marco started to move down, placing trails of kisses on her. As both men reached each other, they gave each other a smirk, communicating without words.

Marco reached her wet and hot womanhood. He let a finger glide over her clit, before it entered her, causing her to moan and press her body up to get more friction. Marco held her down, while Thatch kissed her lips, making her taste herself. Then Marco added another finger and moved both fingers, making her shiver and cry in pleasure. Thatch broke the kiss and looked down at her. Slowly he started to take of his boxers, while Kira looked flustered at him. Her breathe was heavy and she moaned out loud. Marco pushed another finger up and started to lick her clit, while moving the fingers faster.

After a few minutes, Kira screamed out her orgasm, her body shaking and twisting from it. Marco didn't stop, though and she continued to feel her orgasm for some time, until she had reached a climax so high she thought she would explode. Marco then let her calm down, smirking at Thatch, who just had watched her reach her climax, his member twisting and leaking pre-cum.

"You're so beautiful, Kira," whispered Thatch hoarse, sitting on his knees next to her head, caressing her cheek.

She looked at him, before her eyes wandered down his body. Slowly her fingers closed around his hard cock, moving up and down in a slow pose. Thatch groaned and looked down, as Kira looked hungry and concentrated at his cock. The sight was really turning him on and he just wished she would take his cock into his mouth.

Marco got up to her other side, also naked now. While she was concentrated on Thatch, he had taken of his boxers. He bowed down, his lips next to her ear.

"Lick of the pre-cum, before you suck him -yoi," Marco ordered her.

For some reason that turned her on and she could feel her womanhood pulsating. Slowly she licked her lips, before she did as Marco told her. She licked of the pre-cum, while looking at Thatch, locking her eyes with his. She earned a groan as she licked him and a moan as she took his cock into her mouth.

Marco smirked at the sight, loving to see Thatch so lost in pleasure, as Kira started to give him a blowjob. It was not the first time she had done this, so Marco couldn't help it and forced her to suck him too. Thatch sulked a little, but she gave him a hand job, while she gave Marco a blowjob. She switched between the two of them, giving them pleasure.

Thatch stopped her, while she gave him a hand job and went between her legs. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up a little. Then he gently and slowly entered her womanhood, making her moan while having Marco's cock in her mouth, which mad Marco groan. Thatch started to move, fucking her slowly, seeing how she grabbed the sheet and struggled to suck Marco.

Picking up her struggle, Marco started to move to, fucking her mouth gently, making sure she wouldn't choke. He groaned at the sensation. Thatch was also moaning lightly, loving the feeling of having her around him. Kira was a moaning mess, not really cable of thinking; just feeling and she loved it. To be pleasured by two men at the same time was new, excited and really good. She didn't regret it.

-x-

Alyssa looked at Shanks, with eyes still filled with lust. "You should get more undressed," she said, licking her lips lightly.

Shanks smirked at her and slowly got undressed, while her eyes were fixed on him. Mihawk also watched, his hand cupping her breast. He liked the sight of Shanks and how it turned Alyssa on. She was breathing heavily and her eyes filled with lust. Shanks was smiling at them and when he was naked, he bowed down to Alyssa and gave her a passionately kiss, before he looked at Mihawk.

"Your turn, Mihawk," he said.

Mihawk leaned over to her ears whispering something. Alyssa pointed at the drawer next to the bed. Mihawk opened it and found some lube. He tossed it over to Shanks, who smirked, knowing what Mihawk asked of him. Alyssa's face was flustered and she was caressing her breast lightly, as she watched Mihawk got undresses.

Suddenly she felt something cool and hard against her anus and she looked down for a moment, seeing Shanks having his hand between her legs. She moaned lightly and spread her legs, giving him better access, while looking at Mihawk. He was smirking to her and as he was undressed, he kissed her.

Shanks was readying her for both of them. He could feel and hear that it wasn't the first time that someone had fucked her ass. He slipped another finger in and she moaned louder, which caused his cock to twist and pre-cum was leaking. Soon he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, his mind only wanting to fuck her. Another finger was added and she lifted her body up in pleasure.

Mihawk pushed her body down. He was hard and his cock was pulsing. He looked at Shanks, who gave a short nod, before he pulled his fingers out, causing Alyssa to sigh in displeasure.

"I want you to ride Shanks," said Mihawk.

Alyssa sat up and looked at the hard cocks of both men, before she moved, so Shanks could lie down. She lowered herself down on his cock, while Mihawk was helping her, holding Shanks'' cock. Both moaned in pure pleasure. Mihawk took control and pushed Alyssa down, so her face was a few inches away from Shanks'.

Shanks put his hand around her neck and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. While he kissed her, he fucked her and Mihawk was preparing himself. Alyssa was moaning into Shanks' mouth, causing the man to moan too.

Then she felt Mihawk's cock against her entrance. She looked over her shoulder and saw him filled with lust, but also concentrated. He entered her slowly and she moaned at the sensation. Alyssa had never felt like this before. Being filled by two men at the same time was amazing and it turned her on. She felt how wet she got, just by having both inside, neither yet moving.

"Oh it feels good," she moaned.

The men smirked and took it to start to move. Alyssa was pressed gently down onto Shanks, who was moving faster and faster. She moaned into his shoulder, slight biting into it. This caused Shanks to moan and hammered hard into her. Mihawk smirked, loving the sound, smell and sight. He also moaned at the sensation and friction, close to coming, just as Shanks and Alyssa, if he was to go by the sounds they were making.

Shanks could feel how tight she became, as Mihawk entered her ass. It was like nothing else he had tried and as a pirate he had tried a lot. He moaned and was almost coming just by the feeling of her tight cavern around his cock. However he managed not to come and soon started to move.

The room was filled with moans, the sound of flesh clashing against flesh and it smelt like sex. The three adults were lost in pleasure, not thinking of anything but the feeling, friction and sensation. After a while, the room was filled with a lustful scream, as Alyssa got her second orgasm. It was one she never had before, feeling her body was exploding all over. Shanks had started to suck and bite her shoulder, leaving a mark and that had sent her over the edge. As she came, the two men was pounding harder and faster into her, before Shanks first filled her up with his cum, followed by Mihawk, both moaning as they came.

-x-

Thatch picked up the speed slightly, as Marco started to kiss her and bit her neck again. Kira was moaning and her body twisted lightly, but not much, since Thatch had a good grab on her. Marco whispered something in her ear and she looked at the drawer next to her bed. He understood and opened it, found the lube and looked at Thatch. He licked his lips and bowed over Kira.

"How would you want to continue, hottie? Marco and I filling you up or me still fucking you, while Marco fucks me?" he asked her.

He felt how wet the mere thought of his suggestion made her. She looked at him with lust filled eyes, before holding up two fingers. He nodded and lied on her, kissing her lips. Soon he felt Marco preparing him and he groaned at the feeling. It had been a while, but he wanted it. He needed it. And it was so hot to be inside of a hot woman, while Marco would soon be inside him. The thought made him moan. Kira let her tongue into his mouth as he moaned, playing with his tongue and exploring his mouth.

Soon Thatch was ready or Marco, who lubed his hard and pulsing cock. He entered Thatch slowly and moaned at the sensation and friction. Oh it was good to feel the man around him again. He started to move, as Thatch also moved a little. Kira moaned and grabbed the sheets. Her legs was spread widely, Thatch's beneath hers and Marco's between theirs.

"I've never felt this amazing," moaned Thatch.

Kira looked at him. "Me either. You two are so fucking hot and …" She couldn't say more, as Thatch hammered himself into her, causing her to scream in pleasure and she felt an orgasm filling her so suddenly.

"I think you made her come again, Thatch -yoi," Marco grinned.

Thatch smirked. "No I think it was you," he said, since his movements were totally forced by Marco's movement.

Marco smirked and started to move faster and harder, making both moan and groan in pleasure. Neither had brains to talk, as it shut down, letting the feelings take over. Marco kept on picking up speed. He heard as Kira once more came and short after Thatch followed. Thatch's ass was squeezing Marco's cock and made him come, filling him up.

After a few minutes, where all three came down from their highs, Marco pulled out of Thatch and Thatch rolled to the side of Kira, who lied on the bed, breathing heavily, but with a smile on her lips. Marco leaned over her and kissed her, before he put the blankets over them.

"A dream coming true," said Thatch happily.

"You said it -yoi," said Marco.

"It was amazing. We should do the first next time," said Kira.

"Oh really? So there will be a next time?" asked Thatch.

"If you stay the night, then yes," she said.

"Then we'll stay the night -yoi," said Marco.

"It's been a while since a man warmed me at night and tonight I even got two hot men to warm me up. I feel blessed," said Kira and yawned.

"We are the ones to feel blessed. Never thought we could find a woman like you, ready to have a threesome with us," said Thatch.

"Their lost," mumbled Kira half asleep.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams -yoi," said Marco and kissed her cheek.

Thatch also kissed her cheek and soon all three felt asleep, Kira in the middle, cuddling onto Thatch's shoulder first and then Marco's.

-x-

Alyssa lied on the side, Mihawk behind her and Shanks in front of her. All three was breathing heavily, but had a content smile in their eyes and on their lips. Mihawk had put two blankets on them, so Alyssa lied under two blankets.

"You two are really good. I've never experienced an orgasm like this. I would love to try it again," she said.

"You were amazing too, Alyssa. If you let us stay the night, we can give you a round two tomorrow," said Shanks.

"Promise?" she asked.

"It's a promise," said Mihawk.

"Then sleep well," she said.

Both men wished her a goodnight too and soon they were fast asleep. Alyssa smirked, a plan forming in her head. She knew her twin sister had been called to another table and she had heard her screams, while she was occupied with Shanks and Mihawk. So her sister was having fun too. Alyssa was curious and hoped that the man or men were also sleeping next to her sister. If she knew her sister, she wouldn't mind and from what Alyssa could hear, it had been good.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter. Enjoy (more sex and yaoi).**

* * *

Kira woke up the next morning, between the two commanders. She smiled and felt great. It had been the first time she slept with two men at the same time and it had been so excited and sexy. Just the thought made her womanhood pulse again. Shaking her head lightly, she snuck out the bed and put on a robe. Before she would wake the two men up, she needed to take a short shower and use the toilet.

She picked up some towels and left the room and started to hum lightly. Her sister and she shared a bathroom and she hoped her sister still was asleep. After hearing her last night, Kira was convinced her sister would sleep well. It seemed both got their fun last night.

Kira finished fast, not wanting the men to wait, if they woke up now. As she stepped out the bathroom, Alyssa leaned against the wall, smiling.

"Morning sis," greeted Alyssa.

"Morning. Had a fun night?" Kira grinned.

"A great night. Please come with me," said Alyssa and went into the bathroom.

Curious, Kira followed and watched as Alyssa watched herself.

"So who did you had fun with?" asked Alyssa from under the shower.

"Marco and Thatch, commanders of the Whitebeard pirates," said Kira with a satisfied smirk.

"I see. I was with Shanks, captain of the Red-Hair pirates and Dracule Mihawk, the Shichibukai and world's strongest swordsman," said Alyssa.

"I would love to have fun with them too," Kira sighed.

"Then let's switch room. You go into my room and me into yours. I would love to have fun with the commanders too," Alyssa said and dried herself.

Kira looked at her sister and gave her a big grin. Oh that sounded like fun.

"Deal, but let's fuck with their mind. Don't tell them who you are," said Kira.

Alyssa chuckled. "Deal."

Then they left the bathroom and went into the rooms. Kira looked at the two sleeping men in Alyssa's bed. She licked her lips lightly, loving the sight. Shanks was only covered over the most intimate part, while Mihawk was completely naked. It was a sight making Kira turned on. Seemed that her sister's taste was like hers. It was the first time they pulled a stun like this.

Freezing lightly, Kira climbed into the bed and cuddled closer to Shanks. He turned around and hugged her, while Mihawk also came closer to her, hand on her stomach. Kira decided to wake them up and was thinking on how to best wake them up. She didn't want them to think she was attacking them or trying to rob them.

-x-

Marco looked at Alyssa as she closed the door behind her. He had just waked up and missed her warmth. She smiled to him and took of the robe and went over to him. He smirked and made room for her, lifting the blankets. She crawled under the blanket, a leg on each side of him, before sitting on him, her naked body on his. Marco moaned lightly at the feeling. Alyssa bowed over her and kissed him.

Thatch waked up and saw that Marco and 'Kira' already was making out. He shook his head lightly and turned around, so he better could watch them. As they broke for air, Alyssa tilted her head towards Thatch with a seducing smile on her face. Thatch gulped and felt how his whole body reacted at that smile. It was as if 'Kira' was another person.

"Kira, would you move over? I need to use the bathroom, so please tell me where it is -yoi," said Marco.

Alyssa left him and leaned against Thatch. "When you leave the room, go left and the door at the end of the hallway is the bathroom. But hurry, hottie. I don't want to wait long," she said.

Marco nodded and left the room, as Thatch started to kiss the neck and shoulder of Alyssa. She was moaning lightly and it worked on Marco. He didn't want to take too long, because she would not wait and the same goes or Thatch. Marco new his friend too well and he couldn't blame him.

-x-

Kira started to kiss Shanks' shoulder and caress his torso. He moaned in his sleep, but didn't' wake up. However Mihawk woke by Shanks' moans and started to kiss Kira's shoulder. She tilted her head, to give him better access and moaned lightly. Shanks kept on sleeping, so Kira decided to ignore the captain and turned around to face Mihawk. He captured her lips into a passionate kiss, driving Kira insane with lust. It seemed that the commanders weren't the only ones cable of seducing a woman.

"He's a heavy sleeper," whispered Mihawk in her ear.

"I can see that. Then it's his lost," she said, as she started to let her fingers glide down the body of Mihawk.

He smirked at her and rolled over, holding onto her, so she got on the top of him. She let out a yelp of surprise, but soon her lips were captured by his again and she drowned into it. His hands were grabbing her butt, making her moan into his mouth. She could feel his hard member against her womanhood and she felt how wet and excited she got. The thought of getting fucked by him, while Shanks was asleep next to them, turned her on and made her want it.

As if he could read her mind, Mihawk let a hand go of her butt and started to rub her womanhood, before he glided into her hot and wet cavern. The both groaned at the feeling and then she started to move up and down, loving the feeling of his hard cock inside of her. Mihawk's hands were now on her hips, helping her setting a pace. She sat up and was moaning, not caring that Shanks was asleep next to them.

"You two just couldn't wait, but I love the sight and what a way to wake up," Shanks commented.

Kira turned her head towards him, seeing him watch her fuck Mihawk. There was a seducing smile on his lips, as he licked them. She licked hers, feeling aroused to see the lust in Shanks' eyes. He got onto he knees and kissed her, while her hand went down to his half erected cock. He moaned, as her hands started to rub it.

-x-

Thatch had got Alyssa to lie down and was kissing and cupping her breasts, as Marco came back from the bathroom. She was holding onto the sheets, moaning. He was already hard, just by the sight and from the noises, he had heard in the hallway. He knew that behind the door across the room, some others were having fun.

"Join the fun, Marco," said Thatch.

He didn't let his friend tell him twice and went over to the other side of Alyssa, capturing her lips. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue playing with his. His hands wandered over her body, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. The two men knew what they were doing and she was having trouble keeping the control.

Marco started to place butterfly kisses on her body, while his hand were teasing her womanhood. Thatch was sucking on her ear, making her twist in pleasure, but also asking for more attention. Her hands were around their hard members, slowly giving them a hand-job. Marco started to massage her anus, wanting Thatch to fuck her ass, while she was riding his cock. It was a dream he had. Actually he wanted to let all his threesome dreams come true with her.

Alyssa pressed her body against Marco's finger, telling him it was good and alright. He smirked and found the lube, giving it to Thatch, who gladly put some on his finger. Then Thatch let his finger glide into her, causing her to tilt her head backwards and gasp in pleasure and to press against him. He moved the finger in and out, while Marco licked her womanhood, driving her crazy.

"She likes it," said Thatch and added another finger.

Marco nodded, before looking at his friend. "I think we'll break her -yoi," he smirked.

Thatch nodded, but that didn't stop any of them from giving her more pleasure. He added a third finger, loving that she was used to this and it seemed that she didn't need too much preparation. He looked at Marco, who was giving her three fingers as well, feeling how Thatch fucking her ass with his fingers.

"I think she's ready for the real thing," he said.

Marco took out his fingers, only to be welcomed by a displeased grunt from Alyssa. He kissed her lips, before telling her to get on his hard and pulsing cock. He lied down and she lowered herself onto his cock, groaning. As she had him fully inside, he forced her down onto his torso, so her ass was free for Thatch. She tilted her head, so she could see Thatch, as he slowly and carefully entered her, making her and Marco moan, while he groaned at the feeling. He could feel Marco's cock and she was tighter than he had expected. He had to wait a few seconds, before he started to move, or else he would have come right there.

-x-

Mihawk loved the sight of Shanks being kissed by 'Alyssa', while she gave Shanks a hand-job and rode him. It almost made him cum, so he stopped her movements, not wanting to come just yet. She stopped, but didn't question him. Her moved his hand towards her butt again and started to massage it lightly, earning a pleasure filled moan from her and she tilted her head backwards.

"It seems it feels good. What about Mihawk and I switch places from last night?" Shanks asked and she nodded, having no idea what it meant, but didn't care.

Shanks grabbed the lube and prepared her, with the help of Mihawk and himself. Mihawk watched, as Shanks put on the lube on his hard cock, wanting nothing more to help him and reached out for him. Shanks smirked, knowing what Mihawk wanted and let him do it. Kira watched fascinated at it, before Shanks gently pushed her onto the torso of Mihawk, so he had better access. Slowly and with ease, he entered her ass, groaning at the tightness.

Kira let out a scream of pleasure, loving the feeling of being filled up by two men at the same time. She knew that she would miss this, when her time with the men was over, but she would keep an eye open for the opportunity to try it again. It was beyond imagination and it felt amazing. So her sister had tried this the night before, just that Shanks had been the bottom and Mihawk behind her. No wonder her sister had been so loud.

After a while Shanks started to move. He could hear how good it was for her and he saw the blush on Mihawk's face, as Shanks hammered into her, making her move on his cock. In a way Shanks fucked both of them. The thought almost made him cum, but he didn't want to. Not yet. He wanted more of her, not just a short time, like the night before, where he and Mihawk had been fast to come. Then again it had been a while since they last had gotten some pussy.

Kira was literally a moaning mess, just like last night with Thatch and Marco. She couldn't think only feel and this felt so good. Never had sex been this good to her and she was thanking her sister for letting her get the opportunity to be with two of the world's most sexy men. Both women had a list of the sexiest wanted men and these two were high on that list.

Suddenly a wave of orgasm came over her and she screamed into the shoulder of Mihawk, shaking lightly. Shanks and Mihawk kept pumping and her orgasm dragged out. After some thrusting, both men stopped and Shanks pulled out. Kira couldn't respond on that, still lost in the orgasm she just had.

-x-

Alyssa had to admit that Thatch and Marco knew what they were doing. Both men were fucking her, while she just sat on all four, Marco beneath her and Thatch behind her. Her head was lying on Marco's shoulder and she was moaning loudly, not caring if he became deaf. She felt the tension rise in her lower region and she bit Marco's shoulder, to hide the scream, as the orgasm filed her. Marco let out a gasp of surprise as she bit him and id almost come just from the bite and feeling her womanhood squeeze around his cock, but he managed to hold it off. Looking at Thatch, told Marco that he also had been close to come.

Shaking, Alyssa lied on Marco, coming down from the high. Thatch pulled out of her and Marco gently pushed her off. Breathing heavily, Alyssa wondered what they would do to her know. She was completely lost in the pleasure and lust, never having experienced anything like she had last night and now.

"You're greedy, aren't you?" asked Thatch with a smirk.

Alyssa smiled as innocently as she could, which made both men smirk.

"Last night you got two opportunities. We've done both and now to our dream -yoi," said Marco in a hoarse and sexy voice.

Alyssa wondered what they talked about, but tossed her head backwards, as Marco entered her again. She screamed out, as an orgasm flushed over her. It was the first time she had been so excited that she came by purely getting a cock inside of her.

"That good -yoi?" Marco smirked and kissed her, letting her come down from her high.

She kissed him back, loving his taste and tongue. He tasted slightly like the sea, just as Thatch, Mihawk and Shanks, but beneath that, there was a taste that belonged to him alone. Sweet and yet somewhat sour. She moaned into his mouth and she felt someone pushing him and she realized that Thatch was the reason.

Opening her eyes, she saw Thatch behind Marco, his cock buried into his friend's ass. Alyssa licked her lips and gazed at Marco, who had closed his eyes, but the lust and pleasure filled expression was still on his face. She moaned, as Thatch started to move, in a way fucking both. This was new and it was making her even more excited.

Thatch picked up speed, having no patience at all. It felt so good to be inside of Marco and the thought of him being the reason that both Marco and 'Kira' were a moaning mess right now, aroused him. He pumped harder and faster into the ass of Marco, making the man beneath him pump harder and faster into 'Kira'. He was paid with a scream and 'Kira' tossing her head backwards in pure pleasure, her mouth open and the scream silent. Marco came short after, groaning. That put Thatch over the edge. He was not able to control himself, as both 'Kira' and Marco came and so he filled up the ass of Marco with his seed.

Rolling of, Thatch lied next to Alyssa, panting hard, while Marco rolled to the other side. All three was slowly coming down from the high, catching their breath. Alyssa was smiling blissfully. This had been one hell of a night and morning and she was sad it was about to come to an end.

"I never thought our dreams would come true. You're great, Kira," said Thatch.

"Seems you aren't as observant as you think, Thatch. This is not Kira -yoi," said Marco.

Alyssa smirked and turned to Thatch, who stared at her, before he noticed her amber colored eyes.

"I'm Alyssa, the twin sister of Kira. I must admit I was jealous, as she told me that she had the two of you in her room, so I convinced her to go to my room. I hope you aren't too mad," said Alyssa, smiling sweetly at the men.

Thatch smirked. "Hell no. Damn, Marco and I are really lucky. First we find a woman who wants to try a threesome with us, then she has a twin sister, who wants to be with us too. Just a dream comes true."

"So who were you with last night -yoi?" asked Marco.

Alyssa smiled. "Mihawk and Shanks. Sis wanted to be with them too," she said.

-x-

Kira was lying on her back, Mihawk slowly and gently fucking her. Shanks was sitting on his knees behind Mihawk, watching him fuck her. He loved the sight and his cock twisted, wanting to be inside someone. He reached for the lube once more and put some on his finger, before he prepared Mihawk's tight ass for him.

Mihawk groaned, loving the sensation. It had been a while since he last was the one to be fucked. Normally he would fuck Shanks, but sometimes he wasn't satisfied with that and let his occasionally lover fuck his ass. And right now he wanted it, having secretly dreamt of being fucked by Shanks, while he was fucking a hot woman.

Kira watched, as Shanks entered his lover's ass, groaning and having lust filled eyes. She had tried this with Thatch and Marco and knew this was going to be good. So she closed her eyes and let the pleasure take over, as Shanks started to move. It was so good, feeling the hard cock of Mihawk pump into her, when Shanks hammered into the ass of Mihawk. Also hearing Mihawk moan and groan into her ears were turning her more on.

Kira lifted her lower body to push against Mihawk and was rewarded with much better pleasure. She moaned and grabbed the sheets, not knowing what to do with her body, as she squeezed around the hard cock of Mihawk, earning a loud moan from the man.

It didn't take long, before Kira and Mihawk came together, filling the room with screaming and groaning, sending shanks over the edge too. The men rolled to each side of Kira, panting heavily as she, all having their eyes closed.

"I could get used to this," said Kira.

"It was really great. Wow," said Shanks.

"I take you're the twin sister of Alyssa," said Mihawk calmly.

"EH?" Shanks looked at Mihawk, before he looked at Kira.

First he didn't notice the difference, but then he saw her eyes. This woman had silver eyes and he was sure that Alyssa had amber colored eyes.

"I am. She is having fun across the room with Marco and Thatch. You see, we had a dream about having sex with some of the hottest pirates on the sea and the four of you are high on that list. So we just grabbed the opportunity," said Kira.

"You act like pirates," Shanks grinned.

"We've learnt from pirates. I'm Kira, by the way. Oh and you only have to pay for taking Alyssa's time. The sex is bonus," she said.

Shanks grinned. "I don't' mind at all. Both of you were great and maybe we could do it again," he said.

Mihawk kissed the shoulder of Kira. "You did what was necessary to fulfill your dreams. We got what we wanted and you got what you wanted. Now let's get something to eat," he said.

Kira nodded and they got dressed. She just took something from the drawers of her sister, since both had the same size. As the left the room, Marco, Thatch and Alyssa also came from Kira's room. The men just nodded to each other, before going down to grab something to eat. Kira and Alyssa smiled at each other, both satisfied and happy.

* * *

**I'm sure you wondered if the men would get that the two women switched place.**

**DianasLilleMus and I hope you enjoyed this little sex adventure.**


End file.
